Episode 98 What About a Lawnmower
98- What About a Lawnmower –Mar 30, 2013 Runtime 1:08:04 Ermahgerd! Krystian hosts with our classic line up of Shepard, Nahxela, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. Topics of Discussion Nick is here to bore you. How can you turn a lawnmower into a monster? Questions from the stream: Why should I play MHP 3rd? Answer, you shouldn’t get a job or become an artist, then a game designer. How long does it take for monsters to wear off? (360 NO TYPO) Shepard says depends on how much monster you eat. Krystian points out that Shepard isn’t as scared of the G. Baggi (Baggiman) as much as he used to be, maybe he is in alliance or becoming a baggi. (Krystian was never heard from again). Gun lances are orgasmic. How to convince your kids there aren’t monsters under the bed? Nick says give them a sword and tell them to go look. Nahxela says you should dress as a monster and hide under the bed. Krystian says give them armor skill Physic and then they’ll know where the monsters are. Next question, what are monsters made of? Birds and bees versus food/poo babies, I’ll leave you to wonder who came up with poo babies. Next question, why are we hunting the monsters? It’s because of the reason given to you in the quest request. Next can you mix Monster and Red Bull? Space Jam. Lagiacrus would be able to slam dunk. Deviljho would be a bad teammate. A serious question (!) what can Capcom do to make MH3U more friendly to new players? It’s suggested to include Kelbi jerky in every game, or a meat wagon. Question about “reading” the game and how much reading is in the game. Last question, how do you kill a Cloverfield type monster? Switch axes and thunder or just slime weapons. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Canteen End of the Roads / Steel Uragaan / Quest Complete Canteen Grab a Gobul / Gobul / Quest Complete Canteen Desert Rumble! / Jhen Mohran / Krystian, Krystian - Quest Complete Narg at Nite / Nargacuga / Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Krystian kicks it all off with an “Ermahgerd” Intro #2. Edited by Nick, yeah answered that at 6:18 3:38 Time to poop! As always, thanks, Nick! Everyone is G-rank in the team except Krystian, so far. The game has been out a week? at this point. 3:38 I don’t know. You Can’t Do That on Television. (Look it up kids) 6:18 Monster Farter Uraggan. Pops up again in 100, IIRC Shepard is HR here. ~16:50 Krystian sings “Fresh food, fresh food, party time, its excellent” Party on Krystian. (Look it up kids) 17:30 OG MH Podcast green screen and some hippity hops music. 19:40 President Bush #2 mash up with Gollum. 23:15 Turkey gobbles run wild as Nick describes what the prostitute was doing in the classroom, from a news story. (I want to hear the story!). 33:40 Shepard knocks himself off Jhen with gun lance wyvern fire 34:12 Shepard attempts to jump onto Jhen and basically faceplants into the sand. Krystian demands Shepard’s stream be the one shown on the cast as Shepard begs for it not to be shown. Once again, more proof it was edited by Nick. Krystian points out that the cast has turned into mumblecore. 39:40 Shepard almost gets shaken off of the Jhen and onto the ship…almost. 40:40 FF victory music plays as Krystian unleashes the dragonator. Nick’s handiwork is all over this one. Ding and pop ups. Recurring/New Jokes “Pro Level Shepard Assist” says Shepard “Impossibru!” Always remember Johnny 5. Frog off! This is the ‘cast where we waste all Nahxela’s traps “It’s a secret to everybody” “Just don’t die” Nahxela says to Krystian, laughter ensues. Shepard’s secret gun lance, a throwback to the secret Shepard gun lance in Tri. Three Masters Degrees and a high school diploma agree Nick is correct. Meat Wagon – remote controlled. End show line – “Who is the real monster in the book Frankenstein?”